


Just one reason

by inu (inuverse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words (drabble) about Harry and Draco after the final battle of Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one reason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein einziger Grund](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072581) by [inuverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse). 



The final battle was now over. A silver-grey gaze pierced through smoke and dust to meet Harry's. He followed the blonde mop of hair with weary steps out into the night, illuminated by dying flames. Shadows danced across Draco's pale face.

"Why did you save my life?"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"There are a thousand reasons. I'm a death eater, your foe, but there's no reason for saving my life."

"Yes, there is." Harry smiled. "There is only one."

Harry pulled Draco close to him with a tight grip at his robes until their lips met. And finally, Draco understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas from fanfiction.net BooksAreLikeChocolateButBetter (check out her amazing Hetalia-fics) & Supportthedrapple <3 for their services
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter and the Potter-verse (unfortunately) and I don't make money of Fanfiction. No copyright or trademark right infringement is intended by this fic.


End file.
